pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Felinoel
-- Ciencia Al Poder (Talk) 18:56, May 18, 2012 Re:Why I deleted it because, in the past, basically everyone who asked that on a page, blog or forum was looking to cause trouble, i.e. a troll. I don't recall anyone asking that question that wasn't looking to cause trouble. 19:57, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Curse forum Hi, I undid your recent "contribution" to the Curse forum. As it's fairly obvious at this point in the forum that you are simply trying to start an argument. I'm sure I speak of behalf of the Pokémon Wiki community when I say "please refrain from any form of hostile interaction – implication or not." Thanks for your time. — Wattz2000 13:48, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :... I am most definitely not trying to start an argument, I am trying to make sure you guys know what you are doing. There was certainly no hostile interaction even slightly implied. He said that Jazz wasn't ignoring my points that she was instead only ignoring my points. That is what he said and you can go look for yourself. 13:53, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::He never said that Jazzi was ignoring your comments. He was simply trying to calm the conversation by saying that she didn't want to argue over a decisions that has already been made. As Chaos said on the forum, we have past the point of discussing whether we want to move or not, and now we are using the forum to simply discuss any final changes before the community's departure. I understand you may want us to stay, but as I just said, we've already made the preparations to leave. — Wattz2000 14:05, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :::I wasn't even arguing, I was asking why move at all. 14:09, June 27, 2012 (UTC) "Unusual" While you may think this is "unusual", the only unusual thing is the fact that you find it necessary to comment on something that was resolved about five days ago. Or the fact you find the desire to but question what the purpose of this wiki is. (Which, if you need a refresher on what you said, is "Hey umm... what is this? Isn't there Bulbapedia?") I really don't see how you have the right to claim anything this wiki does as unusual since you don't actually edit here. TL;DR: Don't comment on something that is resolved and don't claim thing to be unusual when you don't even know the ins and outs of this wiki. Thanks! – EnemyPeacemaker 20:27, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :I get emails when something gets edited. Just because something is resolved does not mean that a side comment cannot be made. Check the date on that. 20:29, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Then unfollow the page. It's not your talk page anyways. And when something is resolved, I'd prefer "side comments" not be made, as it opens things back up for discussion. And if you get emailed when his page gets edited, then you need to stop following his page. – EnemyPeacemaker 20:33, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Why? :::The issue is resolved there is nothing to open back up. :::... why? 01:35, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Besides, there was nothing for me to edit, once I got here and started following all the pages you guys left. 13:26, April 2, 2013 (UTC) .... Okay So I hate to have to do this, But if you don't unfollow Wattz's talk page, and stop comment on his talk page when the conversation doesn't involve you. I'm going to have to ban you. Your next offense is a ban for 2 weeks. :So... I am not allowed to join in on random shooting the breeze conversations that have not yet ended either? That seems unusually strict and unfair..? 17:06, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :If it's not on you're talk page, a general discussion or a talk page for article, don't message it or leave talk messages. And Unusually strict and unfair, makes my point, one week is usually to little for most people, yet two weeks will hurt a person who likes the wiki. ::The time wasn't what was unusually strict and unfair, the limitations to where one is allowed to post. Or... is it only me that this applies to? 18:56, April 5, 2013 (UTC) You can't ban someone for that, Slaying. It's unjust. – EnemyPeacemaker 18:58, April 5, 2013 (UTC) What? Whatchutalkinbout? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 03:25, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh that. We got a fuly detailed plot of the episode that is written differeny than that of Bulbapedia so we didn't need the synopsis anymore. That's all, besides, this was an article I wrote anyway. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 10:39, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: ‎Green Poké Ball: it is not a type of pokeball with special features, just a painted one Well the GS ball had a special feature, its logo on it. It also had a large part to play in a movie making it important. The green ball is just a random pokeball which appeared once in a very brief moment. 18:57, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :Its much more notable than a normal painted ball which served no purpose. 19:19, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :::It has a purpose, how else would we categorise lists. 19:06, October 9, 2013 (UTC) My talk page DO NOT Edit other people's messages, You have NO permission to do such a thing. :Oh sorry, I just saw a minor typo that I thought you would like removed and I didn't want to call attention to it. I've replaced the r in the word, "throughts" then. 20:00, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Italics removal Yes they should be removed in that case. 19:07, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :I myself am actually in the process of writing the MoS for this wiki. Its been a very long process which I have been working on for the past two months but it is nearly finished. I hope that by the end of this month it can be up for everyone to read. But if you want some guidelines on how to write articles then: Bulbasaur is a good Pokémon page example, Ash is a good character page example, Ash's Pikachu is a good character pokémon example, XY001 is a good example of the format we use on episode pages. If you would like anymore examples just shoot me another message. 19:23, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Evo template :::::I'm trying to design an evolution template so that evolution can be listed as a clear image but am trying to not design it like they do at Bulbapedia to prevent issues but am running into some trouble with that... there are some things that likely can't be changed like say using a rare candy for the image of what leveling up evolves a pokemon to or stuff like that, but I can base the design off of the PokéBox template and I can even include tabbers for something... lol idk what though, maybe like for pokemon with cases like Gallade where it is a member of a split evolution line but Gallade itself only has one evo line, the tabber could allow the viewer to see the entire evo line family. Maybe... :::::Thoughts? 16:00, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Well build it, and then show it to me, I'll decide whether or not we'll implement it after I discuss with Jade. :I was more asking what you thought it could include. :I can build a mock-up showing how it would look in use really easily but building a useable template for this sort of thing would take a bit of time. So since you are unsure of whether or not you would have it used I will just build the mock-up first and then figure out the code for the useable template later. 16:06, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Taking the PokeBox template apart I was able to throw together a general idea of what I had in mind, the coding is a bit messy but the general idea of what I had in mind is there. My main issue with what is there is that the spacing is uneven, the final version would have even spacing I just didn't bother making it even for now, I could probably just throw in a percentage width for all of the spots and that would clean it up but meh... :: 17:02, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Lemme take a look at it real quick and see what I can do with it. it looks good sofar. ::: ::::Yeah I just threw it together quickly to show a general idea, also I used the luxury ball to denote happiness because I looked and Bulbapedia uses the bell... >.>; 17:16, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::Updated it again, used an old ball for the egg because there was no egg sprite image yet that didn't have massive empty surroundings lol. 23:07, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :Hmmm. Well it seems to look good, but I'll have to talk to Jade about that, maybe make a message to her asking about that specific feature and I'll talk to her about it afterwords? Re Valerie Nice but if it were me I would prefer hot-pink. That reminds me... Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:19, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I was talking about Valerie's template. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:27, October 14, 2013 (UTC) That's okay. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:10, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Evolution line template Wow this looks really good. looks like it is the best we are going to get. We could put the level of the Pokémon when it evolves under the respective Pokémon (so under the type bordered box, make another box similar to it stating the level. So the level Pichu is at the evolve into Pikachu should be put under Pikachu and etc etc. 16:16, October 15, 2013 (UTC) }}}}}}; background- color:# }}}}}}; font-size:8pt; " cellspacing="1" cellpadding="0" That is what you used to make the little box where the Pokémon type goes. I was thinking that we could use that same coding (and leave it inside the main template unlike on the outside like the newest version), put it under the type box and put in the levels for evolution.}}